Ratchet the Mad-Eye Meister
by Klyz-Ak of Kryptonian Ark
Summary: This story takes place in the universe of Soul Eater in which the main characters are just OCs. Crane the Architect had just left America and moved up north to find someplace quiet. He runs into some problems when going up north. But when he arrives, a legendary meister is born and changes Crane's life forever. This meister's name is Ratchet Amrhein.
1. A Myth is Born

**A Myth is Born**

Crane the Architect; a man who was half-human and half-witch, had just made it to the northern territories of Canada, he couldn't take living in America; there were too many things going on, he believed it would be more peaceful up here.

Crane walked through a snowstorm, "Aw dammit it's so cold," he said. He continued on and then took a break, he leaned against a tree, he had almost reached the forest. He sighed and checked how much food left, he had rationed it just in case he were to get lost, and in this case he was a little more than lost.

He sat for a little while longer and looked to the side and saw a human skeleton, "What the hell?" he inspected it and then he heard growling behind him. Crane stood as quietly and as still as possible. He slowly turned around and saw at least five wolves behind him, they all looked pretty tough.

He continued to sit still, _They don't look so happy, _he thought.

Then one of the wolves tried attacking him, but Crane's forearms grew scythe blades and he quickly killed the wolf, "Nice try," he said just as the wolf died. Then more wolves attacked, but one-by-one they all were counter-killed by Crane.

After all the wolves were dead he sat against the tree, "Why the hell did they attack me?" he wasn't in any wolf territory, there was something going on but he didn't have time to worry about that, he had to find some shelter for the night.

The snow had piled up on top of the trees, plus it was night, everything seemed blue. Crane continued onward, hoping he could find some shelter. He heard some voices ahead, "A town?! I'M SAVED!" He ran toward the voices.

He finally entered a small town; there were not that many people. There were cabins all around, and smoke could be seen coming out from the chimneys. And there were people bringing in wood and some meat from wild animals. It was peaceful.

In one of the cabins screaming could be heard, someone was being born. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and there were cheers. Crane walked toward the cabin.

Crane peeked into the window and checked what was going on, he saw a woman holding a baby, it appeared to be male. Crane looked away and sat against the cabin wall; right next to the window. "And another soul dwells this Earth, may he find light in such a dark world," said Crane.

He could hear voices inside the building, "It's a boy!" said someone he couldn't really identify

The mother spoke, "I want my son to grow up strong, to be a good willed man,"

"Yes he will be strong," said the father, then he asked, "What do we name him?"

The mother paused and then said, "I want to name him after the character in my book; Ratchet, we'll name him Ratchet,"

Crane just sat outside the cabin, "Ratchet... what an odd name," he got up and put his hands in his pockets, "Damn it's freezing here," he looked around for shelter.

Crane went into the forests until he finally reached the mountains, he saw a cave, "Perfect," he crawled inside and pulled out a blanket from his bag, "Just need to get some rest," he shut his eyes and passed out.

And from that day a myth was born, the one who become a legendary meister. This is the tale, of the Mad-Eye Meister.


	2. Ratchet Amrhein

**Ratchet Amrhein**

**6 years later...**

It was morning and Crane had just woke up, he yawned and stretched, then looked outside the window, "Ah... what beautiful morning," Crane sighed, he rolled out of bed and put on some clothes. He walked to the front door and grabbed his boots. He put them on, and then grabbed his coat. Crane walked out the door just as he put on his coat. He remembered to reach into his pocket, realizing he kept a pair of gloves with him at all times. He was up north, where it was very cold.

He stopped by a cabin and waved at a woman who sat outside, "Good day Mrs. Amrhein," greeted Crane

"Oh, good day to you too Mr. Crane, it's okay I don't have any work for you today, we already have enough resources for now," said Mrs. Amrhein.

"Really? I just got up hoping I could help, but you guys seem to have everything under control," he was about to leave until...

"Hey wait!" called Mrs. Amrhein, "Me and my husband are going out of town for a while and, if it isn't any trouble, for you to look after our boy,"

"Me? A babysitter? You're serious?" Crane really didn't want to look after somebody, it just wasn't him.

"Come on! He's a good kid, he'll do you no harm I promise," she was determined to have at least somebody look after her child

Crane stood and thought about it, "I don't know, he probably wont cause me any harm, but I can't say vise-versa. I'm known to be an easy target," said Crane

Mrs. Amrhein stood up, "Oh don't be silly! This town is safe, no one would attack us, they don't have a reason to," she looked at him with desperate eyes, "Please can you just look after him?" she asked once more.

Crane sighed, "Fine," he crossed his arms from the cold and just because Mrs. Amrhein was giving him no choice. "Where is the kid?" he asked, still standing in the same spot.

Mrs. Amrhein got up, "Hold on, he opened the front door, "Ratchet! Come out I want you to meet somebody,"

A six year old boy walked out, "What is it mommy?"

Mrs. Amrhein smiled at Ratchet, "Look, me and daddy are going out of town for a while, this man here is going to take care of you, and don't worry he's a nice person,"

Ratchet looked at Crane and then back to his mother, "But mom, I don't even know him,"

Mrs. Amrhein smiled, "Trust me, you'll get to know him,"

And that night Mr. and Mrs. Amrhein left, "Make sure took take good care of him!"

"Don't worry I got it," said Crane waving goodbye, he turned around and faced Ratchet, who was standing right behind Crane.

"Uh... hi," said Crane, he was nervous he had no clue what to say.

Ratchet just stared at Crane for a minute and then laughed.

Crane just watched Ratchet and then he began to laugh too.


	3. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

**Seven years later...**

****Ratchet and Crane were in the forest, it was clear, but quiet all together. For the last seven years they had been training with each other, Ratchet had decided to become a meister after his parents were found dead. There had been rumors of a witch killing them, and becoming a meister would help him kill those who killed his parents.

Crane laid down in a tree, "So... how many of them?" he asked

"About five of them at least," said Ratchet, leaning against the same tree.

"More than two? Just the way I like it," smiled Crane, he jumped out of the tree landing in front of Ratchet.

Ratchet chuckled, "This'll be easier than last time," he pulled himself away from the tree and walked up to the open plains, which were also covered in thick layers of snow,

Crane grinned and turned into an double-scythe, "You ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer

"I'm more than ready Mr. Crane," Ratchet said as he caught the scythe.

Up ahead was an army of kishin soldiers, they all were normal people that ate human souls, they were not human anymore, they were kishin.

Ratchet charged at them and quickly defeated a whole row, "Come on! Give me a challenge!" he said as he cut through the last of the kishin.

One threw a tomahawk at Ratchet, but Ratchet quickly deflected the tomahawk and killed the kishin who threw it at him.

Standing a on a top of a hill far from here was a witch, she gazed down on the battlefield, it was a massacre.

Ratchet finished off the last of them, "That was too easy," he thought.

Crane went into human form, "Maybe we're just getting stronger," he shrugged, "Remember we have a witch to kill,"

"Right," said Ratchet.

(not finished will edit later)


End file.
